


Пофиг. Приезжай

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Early Work, Friends With Benefits, Love/Hate, Ludogorets Razgrad, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: — Нам нужно потрахаться, приезжай, — говорит он и кладет трубку, не слушая, что отвечает ему Владо. Он уверен в том, что Владо приедет.
Relationships: Vladislav Stoyanov/Cosmin Moți
Kudos: 1





	Пофиг. Приезжай

Очередная бессонная ночь для Космина проходит более чем скучно. Мысли роятся в его голове, и пошлых среди них становится всё больше. Космин лежит на кровати, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок. В одной руке — последняя бутылка пива, в другой — зажжённая сигарета. Кажется, что даже если от этой сигареты загорится дом, то Космин не отреагирует и на это.

Пытаясь хоть как-то угомонить пошлые мысли, Космин включает видео с порно на ноутбуке, раздевается, обхватывает свой член и представляет, что занимается сексом с кем-нибудь. Кем-нибудь, кто не попытался бы от него сбежать. С Владо, например.

Впрочем, это не сильно помогает, и он принимает более смелое решение. Космин берет телефон и звонит Владо. Он отвечает на звонок, и Космин слышит шум улицы.

— Нам нужно потрахаться, приезжай, — говорит он и кладет трубку, не слушая, что отвечает ему Владо. Он уверен в том, что Владо приедет.

Он приезжает через сорок минут и находит Космина голым на кровати с сигаретой в зубах. Вокруг стоят пустые бутылки, а на ноутбуке очередное порно. В ответ на его приезд Космин поворачивает голову и лениво спрашивает: «Ты пиво привез?»

— Почему ты не закрыл дверь? — спрашивает Владо, снимая куртку.

— Ко мне никто не заходит кроме тебя, — кидает Космин. — Так ты купил пива?

— Откуда мне было знать, что ты хочешь? Мог бы и попросить, я мысли не читаю.

— Мог бы и догадаться, — бурчит Космин. — Я уже почти трезвый, а они еще даже не трахаются.

Он дергает головой в сторону ноутбука и откидывается на подушку, зажигая очередную сигарету.

— Опять куришь в постели? Сколько раз говорить?

— Со своими нотациями — сразу нахуй. Ты трахаться приехал или лекции читать?

— Я могу и уехать. У меня были дела, вообще-то, — спокойно отвечает Владо.

— Тогда зачем ты сюда приехал? — Космин отпивает немного из почти пустой бутылки.

Владо хмурится и молчит. Космин же делает затяжку, выпускает дым через нос и произносит:

— Иди уже, блять, сюда.

— Только если ты потушишь сигарету.

— Чего ты как девка ломаешься?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты дом спалил.

Владо хмуро смотрит на него и Космин, затянувшись в последний раз, кидает сигарету в пустую бутылку. Из бутылки идет дым. Владо одобрительно кивает и начинает раздеваться. Через какое-то вся его одежда оказывается на грязном полу. Он подходит к Космину и дотрагивается до его сильно заросшей щеки.

— Только без всяких прелюдий и предварительных ласк, блять, просто трахнемся, — нахмурившись, говорит Космин.

— Что, даже не поцелуешь? — смеется Владо.

— Как ты меня заебал уже со своими задвигами, — говорит Космин и целует его, царапая бородой его кожу.

Владо взбирается на кровать, целует Космина с большей страстью и мягко проводит ладонями по его спине. Тот неохотно отвечает на поцелуй. Из колонок доносятся стоны актрисы. Спустя какое-то время Космин отстраняется, смотрит в глаза Владо и немного сердито говорит:

— Отъебись со своими ласками, у тебя порно для возбуждения есть.

— А я-то думал, что у тебя на меня стоит, — говорит Владо.

— Давай уже покончим с этим, и ты свалишь отсюда, — Космин поворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Оглянувшись вокруг, Владо спрашивает:

— Смазка где?

— Плюнь на руку, и будет тебе смазка, — Космин бурчит в подушку.

— Не больно будет?

— Заткнись, блять, и еби уже.

Владо входит в него и про себя отмечает, что Космин все-таки подготовился. Но Космину он об этом не говорит.  
Стоны в колонках становятся всё громче. Космин же не издаёт ни звука, а лишь шумно дышит. Владо двигается всё быстрее, и наконец слышит, как дыхание Космина становится неровным и тяжёлым. Владо кончает одновременно с актёрами в порно.

— Ну что, — спрашивает он, разыскивая на полу свои штаны, — Тебе уже лучше?

Космин, отдышавшись, переворачивается на спину.

— Не так хуёво хотя бы, — отвечает он.

— Я рад, что оно того стоило, — Владо, улыбнувшись, начинает одеваться.

Космин достаёт из тумбочки пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Владо хмурится, но тот будто бы и не замечает этого.

— Теперь у меня есть хотя бы какой-то стимул защищать твою жопу в воротах, — говорит Космин, затянувшись очередной сигаретой и взглянув Владо в глаза.

— Надеюсь, завтра ты не будешь грубить и ошибаться, — отвечает Владо, отряхивая свою рубашку от пыли.

— Надейся.

Космин не сводит глаз с Владо, наблюдает за тем, как он одевается. Наконец, когда Владо уже собирается выйти из комнаты, Космин тихо, но чётко произносит:

— Спасибо.

Владо слышит это и улыбается себе под нос, покидая квартиру.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо kseniv за соавторство, это было офигенно!  
> Работа 2015 года, которая почему-то прошла мимо АО3.


End file.
